


Popsicle

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles are messy, and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood has a new job that comes with some interesting...perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

“Welcome to  _Any Given Sunda._..oh, it's you John.” **  
**

“And it's you. Behind the counter. Of the town’s ice cream shop.”

“Yes, well, I figured I used to be quite brilliant at selling ale, so why not use my natural talent to sell something not quite as nefarious, but just as in demand? And Regina needed someone to take over the shop after the Snow Queen’s….ahh….disappearance.”

Little John couldn’t do anything but chuckle at his friend’s amazing ability to be a right son of a bitch while helping others.

“Is that the official line, then? A disappearance?...Ah, never mind. It doesn’t matter what happened to her. As long as she isn’t around to curse us all again.” 

Robin offered a noncommittal grunt as he came around the counter. “So what brings you by, ay? Besides the Moose Tracks?”

“Tuck and I thought it would be a good idea to take your boys out to the lake for a little spring fishing. This is the first warm day of the year and we know how - preoccupied- you and the queen have been as of late”

“Ah yes. Preoccupied. More like overrun with evil witches from above and below. A night off would be amazing and I’m sure the boys would love the opportunity to get out in the open. I’ll call Regina to double check and call you with an answer.”

“Sounds like a plan. Brother.”

“Brother.” Robin and John clasped hands in a handshake that brought each other close for a brief but heartfelt hug, the traditional Merry Men farewell coming naturally to the two friends.

* * *

 

“So…” Regina slowly rounded the prep table in the back of the shop to stand in front of Robin, sliding a finger across the surface . She had come by the shop after finishing her day at the Mayor’s office, eager to see him after hearing the news that their night would be child-free.

“So…”

“So we’re alone. Finally.” Robin’s lips quirked up into a smirk as he watched Regina lean against the stainless steel table, displaying herself to him as a physical exclamation point to her suggestive statement.

“Indeed we are, my love. How would you like to spend our night together?” Robin turned his body into Regina’s, caging her in with his arms, steadily pressing his weight onto her form. As he ground his erection into her stomach, he whispered, “Parcheesi, Clue, perhaps Bid Whist?”

“I’m turning off our access to the Game Show Network,” Regina drawled as she lifted her gaze slightly to look into Robin’s bright blue eyes. “I think you know ex-actly how I would love to spend our time together.”

“As a matter of fact I do know. But the question you should be asking yourself is - what would I like to do to you?”

* * *

 

“I’ve been in this shop surrounded by ice cream all day. And during the lulls, my mind started to wander. I began to imagine all of the things I could do with my inventory. What type of toppings would taste best with vanilla bean and  _Regina_.” Robin continued to grind himself into Regina slowly as his lips trailed along her neck and behind her ear, a particularly sensitive spot for his love. “I scolded myself for my weakness. As punishment I made myself organize the deep freezer.” Robin abruptly ending his soliloquy as he stood up and heading to the freezer in question.

Regina opened her eyes at the surprising change of pace and sent a glare at Robin’s back. What was the matter with this man? “Where are you going?”

“I want to show you what I found today during my self flagellation. It is something I had never seen in this world before. After my time in New York, I thought there wasn’t much I had not seen or heard of this new realm, but I was pleasantly surprised to find out there are still a few small wonders for me to discover.”

As Robin bent down into the chest, he asked Regina “Have you ever had a popsicle before, love?”

“Yes, of course I’ve had a popsicle before, Robin.” Regina was more than a little irritated at this turn of events. Their time together was limited and while normally she was delighted to watch Robin discover new things about this world, today was not one of those days. “I use to keep them at my house to give to Henry when he came down with a sore throat or a slight fever.”

“Oh, but you have mistaken the intent of my question, Regina.” Robin turned around with a cherry red popsicle balanced in between his two fingers, the stick pointing up towards the ceiling. “Have you ever HAD a popsicle before?”

Regina’s breath caught as the meaning behind Robin’s question became clear. “Oh,” Regina lowered her head as a lovely blush reached her face as she imagined what it might feel like to have the object in question inside of her. “No….I’ve never had a popsicle before, Robin.”

“Hmmm. Well, we have all night to fix that now, don’t we? Could you use your magic to take us home, please? We don’t want this to melt.”

* * *

 

As the smoke cleared from their bedroom, Robin strode towards the side table to set the popsicle down temporarily. Regina took that time to remove her heels and jacket, placing them on the chaise. Grasping her arm in a strong hold, Robin turned Regina around and crashed his lips against hers.

It only took Regina a moment for her to catch up to Robin’s intensity, slightly parting her lips as their mouths cruised against each others. Robin let of a low rumble as his hands found Regina’s ass. He used his arm to cuff her under each cheek, lifting slightly to pull the giggle from Regina he knew would be his reward for the bold move.

Robin could feel Regina’s smile spread across her face through his kisses and his gut clenched at the sensation. He absolutely loved this woman. She was an inferno of passion and lust and hatred and love. Being a part of Regina’s world was incredible, each moment was exciting and freighting in its intensity. Every emotion they inspired between one another was an extreme, whether it be ire or devotion, and this moment emphasized that. Robin’s lips began to tingle under Regina’s ministrations. He bit down on her lower lip, catching it inside of his mouth, sucking on it like a….

Right, how could he forget. He had plans for her tonight. Setting her down besides the bed, Robin turned Regina around so that he could unzip her from her sheath dress. The zipper was exposed and wrapped around her body like a lovers caress, ending right above her knee. He took his time traveling that same path, watching as her body was revealed to him in increments.  

“You know I can’t help but to think you wore this just to drive me mad.”

“You would be correct, dear. Everything I do has a purpose. Including that dress. That you just threw across the room....”

“Yes, well, it has served it’s purpose, aye?”

Regina rounded on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought his head down forcefully to met her lips again. “Enough talking.”

The air around them seemed to spark with their desperation to get each other naked. Robin made quick work of Regina’s underwear, not caring at the moment about their delicate nature. Regina grew frustrated with all of Robin’s layers and poofed his clothes away. She knew it wasn’t his favorite experience in the world, but these were extenuating circumstances.

“In a bit of a rush, mi’lady?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. I can’t keep my mind off of that damn popsicle. Now that you’ve introduced the idea to me I really want you to use it on me, Robin.” Regina’s hands slid across Robin’s back as she pressed her breast against his chest and her wet pussy against his balls, unaware that she was softly rocking her hips, her body trying to create friction on her engorged clit.

“Darling, I have thought of nothing else for hours.” Robin retrieved the popsicle and removed it from its paper, sticky juice streaming across his fingers and down his arm, painting his tattoo with a macabre brush.

“Let me.” Regina brought Robin’s arm up to her mouth and licked the cherry syrup from the mark that signified to the world that this man was hers. She cleaned the area in long lengthy licks, holding Robin’s wrist in one hand and finding his cock with the other. As she began to stroke Robin’s cock, Regina guided the popsicle up to her slightly opened mouth pausing as the tip reach her lips. She met Robin’s heated gaze with challenge reflected in her own brown eyes, the “I dare you” unspoken between them but clearly expressed.

Never breaking eye contact, Robin guided the popsicle past Regina’s lips and watched as she wrapped those fuckable lips around its girth, pulling the treat deep into her mouth. His eyes danced with mirth and excitement as he watched Regina deep throat a stick of flavored ice. This woman was fucking incredible.  

“You are a wet dream come true, love. Do you like how this feels in your mouth? Hmm?” Regina’s hand stilled on Robin’s cock as she concentrated on the increased pace Robin set on the popsicle. Red syrup drizzled down her chin and hit her breasts as the popsicle melted in her mouth. Robin removed the stick and knelt his head down to suck at her sticky skin.

A moan fell from her lips as his hot mouth surrounded her nipple. Robin steadied her body with his left hand as he brought the popsicle to the outside of her pussy. Regina let out a surprised yelp as the ice hit her lips, but opened her stance a little more so that he could fuck her like he promised. Robin took the time to circle Regina’s entrance with the popsicle, letting the heat from her pussy melt the ice further.

“Open yourself for me, love.”

Regina parted her labia so that Robin could reach her core. Her fingers were instantly drenched with a mixture of cherry and Regina. The ice slid inside of Regina, the cold muting the sensation of being fucked temporarily, but as she became wetter and wetter and Robin sped up his strokes, a cascade of sensations began to hit her pussy. She could feel her sex gripping the popsicle, acting to hold it inside of her, to feel her up. Robin worked against that force, moving his hand in quick short burst, driving Regina up at a breakneck speed. As he used the popsicle to fuck her he gripped her ass in a tight hold, bringing her body against his own.

“Ah, you like that, don’t you darling?”

“Yessss Robin. Baby, please keep going. I am going to come so hard.”

“You’re close?”

“Hmm--ahh--YES! Yes, I’m close.” Regina’s body began to shake within his arms, her knees trying to give out on her.

Robin released his hold on Regina’s ass, dropped down on his knees and pulled her clit directly into his mouth sucking on it--hard, as he continued to drill her with the slowly disappearing popsicle.

“FUCK!” The yell that came from Regina was loud and fucking satisfying as hell. She folded over across his back and her orgasm hit her body in wave after wave after wave.

Robin removed the stick from her spasming pussy, throwing it down haphazardly as he focused on lapping at the glorious mess they had made on Regina’s pussy like a content cat.

Red syrup pooled at her feet and clung to her legs, but Regina had never been so happy to be dirty in her life.


End file.
